Applied Tactics to Urban Combat
by Liberty Stewart
Summary: With complete access to fictional worlds, one person decides to venture in for the purpose of making his own personal action film. The real question though is who he selects to play the roles.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Applied Tactics to Urban Combat

Franchises: Judge Dredd, Community, 90s Batman movies, 007 James Bond, Heroes, Star Wars EU and a few other surprises

Characters: Pretty much everyone from the above franchises

Rating: 14A

Summary: With complete access to fictional worlds, one person decides to venture in for the purpose of making his own personal action film. The real question though is who he selects to play the roles.

A/N: To prevent any confusion, people should know this story is part of an established universe and it takes place after a set of stories. Those stories just haven't been written yet, which would make previous events a bit of a mystery, but it doesn't rely too much on those past events as this story for the most part is a standalone story. Things will make more sense as the story moves along.

Thanks to hannahsmetana and woobloo97 for being wonderful betas, and special thanks to hannahsmetana for coming up with the story title.

Chapter 1

At an undisclosed island location, inside a facility built specifically to harness a special energy that entered a number of star systems in recent years, the solar system being one of them, Robert - or Incendiary, a persona he took up - looks forward to some new aspects. A number of other people including scientists and some of his colleagues, both from his own world and outside it, are in the large room with him.

"Alright, you guys had your fun, my turn to have godlike powers," he exclaims.

"What are you planning to do in there? Have your Incendiary persona become some sort of legend? Going to start some galactic fires? Or just planning on a little exploring?" Kevin asks.

"None of that. I'm going to do something I've always wanted to do. Make my own movie," he answers.

"Make your own movie… wish I'd thought of that," Kevin remarks.

"What characters are you planning to use for your own personal film?" Crash Bandicoot, another comrade, asks.

"Haven't actually sorted it all out yet, but I do know James Bond and Judge Dredd are going to be a part of it."

"Going for some of the homegrown stuff, huh?" Kevin comments.

"That, and I really liked Dredd 3D and Skyfall," he adds.

"Yeah, they were good movies," Kevin acknowledges. Comments can be heard across the room agreeing with the statement.

"The rest of it- I'll probably do some franchise hopping and see who's going to be filling out the rest of the cast," Robert explains.

"Hold on, before you go..." Crash runs out of the room.

"While we wait for him to come back, you're going to need one of these," one of the scientists says as she hands him a metal bracelet.

Robert takes it in his hand and looks at it. "Going to need this to get back."

"That's right," she confirms. "The portals don't stay open for long, so that's also the only way you're going to be able to communicate with us from within to open the portals again."

Crash arrives back to the area with his video camera in hand. "If you're going to be using your powers to make your own movie, then we want to see these movies too."

"Good thinking, Crash. Many of us, including myself, will want to watch this when you get back," Kevin remarks.

Robert takes the camera in his hand. "Don't worry guys, I'll use my powers to make sure this looks just like any high production movie."

"How about your outfit? You want to bring that with you?" someone in the room asks.

"Not going to need it," Robert says as he's stepping up to the ramp, ready for the machine to open the portals. "On second thought- I am going to put on my outfit. It makes me look cooler." Robert hands the camera back to Crash and heads out of the room.

A montage of Robert putting on metallic and flame resistant gear commences.

Shortly after he arrives back at the room dressed in his combat outfit, flame retardant coveralls with shiny metallic armour covering most of his body. He pulls up the faceplate on his welding mask up and looks at the machine.

"Alright, pass me that camera." Robert says to Crash.

Crash hands him the camera. He sees the gas tank is on Robert, but not any of the weapons. "Leaving the weapons behind, I see."

"Not going to need them, my friend. We all saw what that chick can do inside those worlds." Robert steps in front of the machine. It begins to power up and the anticipation builds within Robert. Soon a portal opens up.

Robert tests out his bracelet. "You guys hearing me well enough?" He looks at the guys on the monitors.

"Getting you loud and clear," they confirm.

"See you later. It's going to be one hell of a movie." With that Robert looks forward and steps into the portal.

* * *

Mega-City One

Dredd rides down the streets, underneath one of the many overpasses on his police bike. The sun makes it's way up the sky on Dredd's side, lighting up the morning. It feels nice to have that light on the side of his face after he just came out from a locked down mega-block known as a Peach Tree. Thirteen hours inside that building he and rookie judge Cassandra Anderson had spent successfully battling through waves of Madeline Madrigal's forces.

Inside the Hall of Justice, Cassandra is out of her judge gear and in her civilian clothes on her way home. The Chief Judge sees Cassandra as she walks by her.

"Going home to rest up after a hard first day I see, Judge Anderson," she comments. "Are you coming in later tonight?"

Cassandra is confused at first, until she uses her powers to read the Chief Judge's thoughts. She discovers despite losing her weapon, something that means an automatic fail, Dredd told the Chief she passed her evaluation. Cassandra lets out a smile. "Of course. You can count on me, sir."

* * *

On the harbour of a gloomy city, slivers of bright colours begin appearing in the night air, and expand until a portal breaks open. Robert, in his Incendiary battle armour, falls through the portal like traveling down a slide and touches down on this world. He looks towards the city. Although he's never been here, it's a sight he's familiar with. It's also night time, a typical time for this place.

Robert looks to the side and sees there are civilians nearby who saw him coming through the portal. "Enjoy the spectacle people, 'cause I'm not going to be here for long."

He looks away from them and focuses on his goal. "So how is this done?" Robert sticks out a hand and tries thinking of a simple task while also moving the muscles in his hand around to see if he can generate something. Immediately blue electric energy emits from his extended hand. "Well, that was easy," he remarks.

Robert then tries other things and finds himself flying up at the speed of a bird. He stops himself once he's about 10 feet in the air before he disappears in a bright flash. He reappears again, floating in the sky, giving him a good eye view of the city, the distinctive towering structures in the city very familiar with him and many people from his world. It's an older universe to a movie franchise that has been rebooted.

"So let's see how to do this." Bright coloured clouds emit out of thin air in front of him. He then tries to replicate another trick he saw someone else perform. The small cloud compresses together and forms until it takes the shape of a sheet of glass. It then becomes transparent like crystal and starts displaying images and sound like a camera's view screen.

"Good, good," Robert compliments his fine work. He then looks around the city skyline for a special something. "Hmm… where is that symbol?" he says, waiting anxiously. He then spots a searchlight in the sky and it's the iconic one with the bat symbol appears over the skies of Gotham City. "Ah, there it is."

Robert then takes the camera in his hand and floats it in the air next to him. He fiddles around with both the view screens and the camera. After a few adjustments, the view screen is watching things from an audience's point of view. The camera is seeing the same thing the view screens are seeing. He then opens up another screen and switches the feed so the camera is seeing things through the other screen, then even Robert's own eyes. He then adjusts both the screens and the camera to see the main elements in this story. The first image received is that of Michael Keaton getting off his chair in Wayne Manor once he spots the bat light shining into his office through an elaborate mirror system.

"Yup, Tim Burton is the director," Robert says to himself. Robert then materializes more view screens to see other characters happening within this story.

The other view screens display, surprisingly, Chris O'Donnell and Alicia Silverstone. "Oh, this is a sequel," Robert remarks. "So this is what Batman 5 would've been like. So who's the new Batman villain this time?"

He adjusts one of the screens to lead him to the movie's villain. The image is in front of a building, then it moves into a lab where he sees... Johnny Depp. "Of course," Robert remarks.

"Let's see who he's playing." Robert attempts to use his powers to try to have it provide titles and narration too. The character name appears underneath Johnny. "Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter" it reads. "Should've seen that one coming. Okay, where's Helena Bonham Carter? It's a Tim Burton movie, she's got to be somewhere here."

"Let's get this moving." He gestures his hand in a move along motion. It then looks like time is being fast forwarded except for him.

A truck carrying chemicals in metal barrel drums stops by an area of Gotham that's wooded and filled with trees. Three men step out of the vehicle while another man was riding in the back with the barrels. The man in the back opens down the gate and hands the barrels down. One of the three men climbs onto the back and helps carries the barrels off. The two men on the ground take the drums then roll them down a slope on the side of the area they parked.

"So where do those drums land?" One of the men rolling the barrels down asks his colleague.

"They just fall into a ditch," his companion answers.

"You sure no one's going to find them?" he asks again.

"It's best if we just do our job and don't ask questions," his companion responds back as he rolls down another barrel drum.

"Here's the last one," one of the men in the back of the truck tells them. They toss the last of the barrels. "Alright everyone get back in. No one's suppose to know we're here," he instructs. The men hop onto the vehicle and drive off.

Along down the slope the barrels sit in a large ditch. A few of the barrel drums are actually leaking and there's already a trail of the stuff heading somewhere. The trail leads into a pond. The pond happens to be connected to a water line that brings it into a system of pipes. The water pushes the chemicals along until it reaches another pond somewhere else in the city. The pond takes the chemicals further until they split into two directions. Above the pond we see a series of large animal exhibits. This is the Gotham City zoo.

* * *

In another screen, Johnny Depp is in his lab working on his new invention. He looks inside a glass tank to some white lab mice. The mice have red lights strapped around their heads, kind of making them look like little bellhops.

A little tea party has been set up for them with biscuit crumbs on plates and little tea cups with a kettle. The mice help themselves in typical mouse fashion, climbing on the table and knocking over cups and plates in the process.

"No table manners, let's see if I can change that." Johnny grabs a halo of plastic and circuitry. He turns a button on it that illuminates the lights on the mice's heads then places the halo on his own head.

The mice stop what they are doing and all take a seat around the miniature table. They begin to act like they're at a tea party. "If you guys can perform like that when we our benefactors arrive, good things are coming our way," Johnny says to them with a smile.

Bruce Wayne and the facility's chairman, Mr. Kane walks into the main foyer of the research area. Johnny spots them looking out of his science lab. He excitedly approaches them.

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne!" he calls out.

"Hello there," Bruce says back.

"This is one of our scientists Mr. Wayne, Jervis Tetch," Mr. Kane introduces.

"If you don't mind giving me a moment of your time Mr. Wayne, I have something you'll be interested in."

* * *

Inside Jervis's lab, the three men watch into the glass tank as the mice simulate a tea party. Johnny takes off the head band. "So what do you think?" Johnny asks.

"Impressive," Bruce comments.

"I thought you'd be," Johnny replies back. "I have big ideas on what this can lead to. It would help out people with learning disabilities. Then we can take it to the next step like training animals to their full potential."

"How exactly do you get the mice to do that?" Bruce asks.

"What I do is simply give the mice instructions with a frequency their brains can understand. However this device can do more than that. It can also tap into the subconscious or put the minds in a trance like state in order to keep them under control."

"Under control," Bruce says concerned. "Would this technology also enable someone to control another human being's mind?"

"It's possible. With some modifications, it can work on humans the same way it does on animals."

"I'm sorry Jervis. I can't endorse this technology."

"But think of all the possibilities."

"I'm sure you mean well, but this kind of technology can be dangerous under the wrong hands. After what happened with the Riddler, we can't take any chances," Bruce explains.

Jervis gives him a disappointed face. "You seem like an ambitious man Jervis," Bruce tells him. "I'm sure there are other areas that can use your skills."

With that, Bruce and Mr. Kane walk away from Johnny.

Robert watches all of this and comments on the scene. "Cue Johnny Depp getting the motivation to become a villain in 3... 2... 1..."

Jervis is back in his lab. He pulls out his rolling chair and slumps on it. He looks forward at his lab mice. "Unfortunately guys, they didn't like the idea. Too dangerous, they say."

He looks at the mice like they just said something to him. "You're right. I wouldn't be the first scientist who's had his work repressed. I didn't tell Wayne or Mr. Kane that the modifications for humans are already almost complete so I could impress them at how fast I got the modifications finished. Nothing is stopping me from finishing the projects and I could still use the technology for myself even if Wayne doesn't appreciate it." He looks back at the mice. "It was nice talking to you." Jervis then looks up at an Alice in Wonderland poster he has up on his lab wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's the next day in the Gotham City zoo, and tourists are walking by the many exhibits. We see one boy and his mother indoors watching an exhibit of vultures. In another area of the zoo, a guide brings groups of people to an outdoor exhibit. "Over here, people, we have our resident Rhino, Alex," the zoo guide says. People look over the edge to get a good look at the rhino.

"Alex was transported to the Gotham City Zoo only a year ago. His favourite activity is swimming. It also helps to keep himself cool under that thick hide, particularly on warm days like these."

Back in the vulture exhibit one of the vultures is flying around in circles before dive-bombing into the built-in waterfall.

"Mom did you see that?" the boy says to his mother.

"That vulture would be Toomes," one of the other spectators near the boys tells him. "Many would consider him the star of this exhibit. What you saw is one of his many tricks he likes to perform in front of people."

The boy continues to gaze at Toomes. He could only make out his shape on the other side of the waterfall. "What's he doing?" the boy asks.

"Toomes just loves that waterfall. Don't worry he doesn't stay behind the falls for long,"

The boy looks around the exhibit and notices something. "What's that?" He points to the water.

The spectator looks in the water too. "I don't know."

In the pond at the other end of the exhibit that's connected to the waterfall by a river, a green substance begins to surface. A loud splash occurs as Toomes flies through the wall of water and lands on the soft ground. The bird doesn't appear to notice, but the green glowing substance is on its back.

Over in the Rhino exhibit, Alex is resting and frolicking in the water. He ultimately comes back on land and heads towards an area of his exhibit where vegetables are laid down as a snack for him.

The tourists begin talking amongst themselves and start snapping photos. "I'm sure it's nothing folks," the zoo guide tells them. "But just to be safe, I'm going to inform the zookeepers there might be something in Alex's habitat."

Alex happens to be covered in the green glowing substance too.

Robert sees all of this in the view screens. "A rhino and a vulture?" he thinks about it some more before he remembers something, "Spider-man's Rhino and Vulture?" He lets the movie play out to see if his guess is right.

A while later the view screens are inside Wayne Manor as Dick Grayson is seen sitting on the couch, taking a look at the news.

"Earlier today a mysterious chemical was found at the Gotham City zoo," the news reporter says to the camera. "So far it appears to have only leaked into two exhibits. However two of the residents, a rhino named Alex and a vulture named Toomes have already been contaminated by the chemicals." The two animals are shown being led into two separate trucks as the reporter's voiceover is heard.

* * *

Three men in fine coats and hats arrive as Mr. Kane greets them. "Good morning gentlemen."

"Morning Bob," one of them responds back.

"You can pass your hats and coats to my assistant here," Mr. Kane tells them.

"Oh thank you," one of them tells the female assistant as he passes his hat and coat to her.

Not too far away, Jervis looks over and is revealed to be watching all this.

The men begin stepping into a large boardroom with a glass front wall as the assistant walks away with a big pile of coats and hats. She walks away from the boardroom and down the hall until she accidentally drops a few of the hats on the floor. She bends down to grab the hats but someone picks them up before she does. She looks up to see Jervis.

"Here let me help you with those ma'am," Jervis offers.

"Oh thank you," the assistant compliments with a smile.

Jervis takes half the coats. "You can pass me all the hats too."

"If only there were more people like you," she says.

"If only..." Jervis rests two of the coats on one arm then sneakily reaches into his pocket and pulls out four flexible devices about the size of a stick of gum. He gladly takes the hats of the chairmen and slips the first device into the inner rim of a hat. His actions are well concealed by the coats.

* * *

The view screens next show a high rise somewhere else in Gotham. Two men enter an office of the highrise. "You wanted to see us?"

The woman in charge is sitting in her chair, facing away from the door. "Yes, come in and close the door behind you."

"Ah, that must be Helena Bonham Carter," Robert says to himself as he watches from the view screens.

The men step closer to her desk. She's watching the news on a TV in her office. "Tell me Noah, what's that you see on the screen?"

Noah looks at the TV. "It's news on the Gotham zoo."

"Not just news on the Gotham zoo." She pauses the TV at the image of Alex the Rhino. "Is that chemical on the rhino what I think it is?"

"It might not be," the other man suggests.

"It might not be?" The woman spins her chair around to face them and it indeed is Helena Bonham Carter. "You don't think I know when I see my own chemicals on TV?"

"We could explain," Noah tries to reason.

"Don't explain," she cuts him off. "Fix it. They'll need to examine those two animals in order to know where the chemicals came from. You guys make sure those two creatures don't make it to their destination."

"Sure thing. What do you want us to do with the rhino and vulture once we have them?" the other man asks.

"Bring them to my research facility," she finishes. "Now get out of my sight while I'm still in a good mood."

The two men begin to leave as Helena turns her chair around and continues to watch the news.

* * *

Night time in Gotham. An armoured money truck drives out of the overpass and stops at the red light. The drivers wait patiently for the light to turn green.

Right before the light is about to change, a van drives right in front of the armoured truck and blocks its path. The back doors swing open as people in ski masks and windbreakers jump out from the back of the van. The driver tries to back up, but a car comes up from behind and blocks its path from the back. Five additional men step out from the car.

The security guard in the passenger seat steps out of the truck. He pulls out his nightstick ready for action, but the robbers open fire. The bullets miss, but the security guard stops what he's doing. The robbers rush at him and knock him to the ground. The driver raises his arms up as one of the men clocks him in the head with the back of a gun, knocking him out.

"Ah, a shameless action scene. I was wondering when we'll get one of those," Robert says with a smile on his face.

The masked men pops open the back of the truck and is surely enough presented with the sight of stashes of money. They gleefully step in and begin unloading the money.

The Batmobile then comes racing down the street. Its roaring engines and flames can be seen and heard along the street.

"It's the Bat!" one of them calls out.

The men take their attention off what they're doing and look in the direction where the Batmobile is coming from. They draw out various weapons from machines guns to shotguns to pistols. A few climb on top of the van as the others simply take cover from behind and starts firing aimlessly.

Gun barrels are a blazing and they're shooting all over the place. A few sparks comes off the Batmobile as the bullets hit and ricochet off it. The Batmobile continues its pace in spite of it.

The robbers notice the Batmobile isn't slowing down and some of them begin to panic. Most of them move away from the van as the Batmobile collides into it then finally comes to a halt. The people on the roof of the van are knocked off down to the ground and several people too close to the van get injured in the collision.

Robert at first is surprised at how reckless that stunt was of Batman, but then he remembered. "Oh right, Burton's Batman kills people."

A motorcycle comes roaring from the other end of the tunnel. It's the Redbird cycle as it drives through the tunnel and towards the robbers. A group of robbers near the back end of the money truck turn around and start shooting at Robin. Unsurprisingly, they miss terribly. Robin lets out a shout of excitement before he leaps off the motorcycle and lands on the group of robbers. He takes three of the five robbers in the group out from just his landing. He quickly knocks the gun away from a robber still standing before taking him out in a series of punches. Then he turns around and takes down the last standing robber in the group with a jumping spin kick.

Other robbers at the front of the money truck climb on top of the Batmobile and try to shoot through the window and roof. Suddenly a cable shoots down from the edge of the overpass and grabs onto the back of one of the robber's jackets and pulls him up. The other two don't notice at first, but eventually turn around and are dumbfounded as to where their comrade went.

Batgirl drops down and takes down another robber on her descent. "Hope I'm not late to the party." She kicks the third robber off the Batmobile.

The Batmobile's roof slides open and Batman climbs out of the driver seat. He approaches the last three standing robbers.

The first person comes at him with a baseball bat. Batman ducks underneath the first swing, then catches the second. He backhands the robber, causing him to stumble back on the ground.

Batman jabs the bat in the stomach of the second robber coming at him. He grabs the person by the back of the jacket then tosses him at the van. The robber flies through the air and crashes head first into the vans passenger seat window.

The baseball bat assailant gets back up off the road and goes after Batman, but is quickly kicked back down. The last standing person is out of arm's reach and has a shotgun in his hand. Batman whips out a batarang and hurls it at his face, effectively knocking him out.

The driver of the armoured money truck lies on the road and is starting to regain consciousness. He opens his eyes and sees the robbers unconscious on the road too. He looks up and is shocked to see Batman in person.

Batman just gives him a stare before turning back to the direction of the Batmobile. "Let's go," he instructs the others.

The driver is uncertain how to react. "Thanks," he calls out as the caped crusaders head back to their vehicles as that's the Tim Burton Batman way. Just beat up the bad guys then leave.

* * *

The phone starts ringing inside Mr. Kane's home. He picks it up, "Hello?"

"Bob, it's Richard," the voice on the other line says.

"Hey Richard."

"The rest of the guys and I are going out. Get your coat and hat and join us at my place, will you?" Richard says.

"Sure thing, I'll be right there," he hangs up the phone.

Shortly after Mr. Kane places on his coat then his hat, he suddenly acts like he's in a trance.

A time jump happens and we see Mr. Kane and the rest of the three chairmen heading into a car.

Looking through the window of one of the homes of one of the chairmen, Jervis is watching all this.

* * *

The next morning the news is playing on a TV screen. The news crew is at the parking lot of a factory in the middle of the city. Walls of nearby buildings and mailboxes on the sidewalk are burnt. Black soot is all over the ground and out on the streets as firefighters clean up.

"We're here at the site where a tragic accident occurred last night." The reporter walks over to where the remains of two vehicles have collided. "Behind us we have what's left of the cause of the accident. According to reports a vehicle swerved off road and collided into a pickup truck carrying canisters of highly flammable material. Fortunately, the pickup truck was parked and no one was inside it. Unfortunately the same can't be said for the other vehicle which claimed the lives of four people."

The view screens move back from the TV to show the living room of the person watching the news feed. It's Johnny Depp. He gets off his couch as the news is still heard in the background.

"Interestingly the victims are believed to be the chairmen of some of Gotham's promising industries. Reports have stated that the men withdrew large amounts of cash from their bank accounts before being seen in several nightclubs in Gotham."

Jervis goes over to a briefcase on his table and opens it. "And I like to thank those dearly departed men for sharing some of their money with me."

"At the moment, Gotham police is ruling the case another example of an intended night of fun tragically ending in another drunk driving fatality."

"At least this one doesn't make the people of Gotham, not counting the heroes and villains, look like utter morons," Robert says. Thinking of such examples like them trusting the Joker and attending his parade even though he went on TV days earlier telling Gotham he poisoned their products; or almost voting the Penguin for mayor; or believing Riddler's boss committed suicide with such a lame goodbye note and video evidence to name a few memories.

Jervis then turns and walks over to the lab mice from work that he brought to his home. "Today, guys, is the beginning of our new lives."

Next is a short time lapse of Jervis suiting up. His hair is well groomed and he's sporting suit pants, a white button shirt and a vest. He then puts on a trench coat and trademark top hat.

"And the Mad Hatter is born," Robert remarks as he watches from his view screens. "Okay let's move this along." Robert does some more fast forwarding.

He stops until it gets to a scene where he sees Johnny in the hideout of the gang from the failed armoured truck robbery. He slams his cane on the floor to get their attention. "Greetings. I need some extra hands with certain tasks, and I've heard you people been having some trouble with our resident Bats, so maybe I can help you out with that."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just realized I haven't thank my great beta readers Amelia Letter and hannahsmetana.

A/N2: We're still at the Batman 5 movie, but don't worry the real fun will begin at around chapter 5.

Chapter 3

Robert's been watching the events play out and it's time for the enemies to join forces.

Helena approaches Johnny in an area of Gotham Central Park that's surrounded by hedge mazes. "Glad you accepted my invitation Mr. Tetch."

"Well not everyday someone sends goons to infiltrate my hideout. They put up a good fight I might add. So what is this all about?"

"My name is Elisabeth Hoffman, president of the Hoffman Research."

"I think I might've heard of you."

"I've seen your work on the news, and I propose a partnership," she answers.

"Interesting. Considering there aren't many people eager to join forces with me, that would probably mean you've got many dark secrets to hide," Johnny asserts.

"Oh please, you'll be hard press to find someone in this city who made it to the top with a clean record. So what do you say? Your skills would prove valuable to me. I already have some test subjects I want you to use your technology on."

Johnny tips his hat. "You have a deal."

* * *

Helena guides Johnny through a research lab until they reach an area where he can see a large bird cage in the room. "There's one of our test subjects, Jervis," she tells him. "And over in that direction we have our other test subject."

Johnny walks over to see the other test subject. He reaches the safety railings and 12 feet below is a large den where he sees a rhino. "These are the two animals from the zoo. Doesn't look like they made it to their intended destination." Johnny looks back at Helena. "I assume you had something to do with the chemical that contaminated them?"

Helena walks up to Johnny and stands next to him as she stares down at Alex too. "The chemicals are mutating them."

"In what ways?"

"Their skeletal structure is morphing in something more anthropomorphic. The transformation will begin to slow down once their bodies have completely used up all the chemicals. This is where you come in Jervis. I want you to tame them in case the chemicals in their transformations begin to take a turn for the worse."

"That's not going to be a problem. Put some tranquilizers in their food and once they wake up, they'll be tamed in no time."

* * *

Both Alex and Toomes start to wake up. "Ah, rise and shine boys," Johnny says to them observantly.

Both of them have transmitter strapped to the top of their heads. Johnny presses a button on a control panel and the transmitters light up. "Now boys how about givin' this lady your undivided attention." Johnny points to Helena.

Both Alex and and Toomes stop what they're doing, sit down and looks at Helena. "How about giving her a greeting too?" Johnny adds. The two animals wave at Helena.

"That's extraordinary," Helena comments.

"Now that I've shown you how to get these two animals to behave, I would like to make a request for them too."

"What might that be?"

"You said your chemicals were making them more anthropomorphic?"

"That's right."

"Well lets further on their transformation."

* * *

In another area of the facility Helena's scientists lead Alex and Toomes into a shower room. Shower caps cover the transmitters on the two animals. The two animals walk into position as everyone else watches from behind glass.

"Turn on the showers," Helena orders.

More green chemicals pour down on them again. A buzzer goes off signalling the showers have stopped. Men in chemical protection suits step inside with brushes and buckets and begins scrubbing the animals.

"Walk with me Jervis, there's someone I want you to meet," Helena request. Helena leads them out of the room.

After several turns in the facility, they come into a room where Jervis can see someone or something sitting on a bench. It is an anthropomorphic crocodile. The snout is shorter, more like a velociraptor, but the rest of his body looks very akin to a crocodile. The only piece of clothing on it is pants.

"And who's this?" Johnny asks. "Another creature that was affected by your chemicals and you abducted from it's habitat?"

"Quite the opposite actually, Jervis," Elisabeth begins to explain. "His name is Waylon Jones. He suffers from something called atavism."

"I've heard of it," Jervis remarks. "It causes people to devolve into a more primitive state."

"That's correct. Mr. Jones sought our help to cure his condition. The best we could manage is stabilize it. So to speak anyways. Merged reptilian DNA into him. He may look like an anthropomorphic crocodile, but on the bright side his body could have progressively devolved into something worse. I think you two should meet," Helena suggests.

"That's actually pretty accurate," Robert comments. "I thought Killer Croc was going to get his powers by being licked back to life by crocodiles or something."

* * *

Johnny set up a tea party, "Alice in Wonderland" style. On the other end of the table is Toomes.

"Nice we can talk face to face Toomes," Johnny greets. "Did you know that I have these lab mice that I've been testing this technology on ever since I began, yet you're the first animal to successfully learn how to speak a human language."

Johnny picks up his tea cups and takes a sip. Toomes watches then pulls out his wing, which grew out a 3 fingered hand similar to his feet at the top of the wing, and grabs the tea cup by the handle. Toomes dips his beak into the tea and takes a sip. He's indifferent to the taste.

"You're the one who made me this way?" Toomes asks.

"Technically, Ms. Hoffman's chemicals did, I was simply the one who got you thinking the way you do," Johnny answers. "So why did you wanted to see me?"

"Not too long ago I remember enjoying simple things like my waterfall back in the zoo. Now everything that I'm learning, this new feeling I'm having, it's different," Toomes says.

"I'm sure you'll get use to the feeling," Johnny replies. "You and Alex, it's like watching babies learning how to speak and read for the first time."

"That's the thing: whatever you're doing to my brain to make me start learning all of this, I want more," Toomes states.

* * *

The Caped Crusaders found out the headquarters of the Mad Hatter and all three are making their way to the top of the building. It's well into the action and Batman walks through the dimly litcorridor as bodies of gang members lay on the floor.

The fire escape door to his side swings open, and Batman quickly turns ready to strike, however it turns out to be Batgirl.

"See you made it here fine," he remarks as the two of them stroll the halls. "Where's Robin?"

Suddenly there's a crashing sound as Robin swings through a window on the side of the corridor. He rolls a bit as he lands on the floor before rising back to his feet. "Everyone's here, I see," Robin says confidently.

"Quite a way to make an entrance," Batman replies back.

They come to a double door. "You think he's through there?" Batgirl asks.

"Got to be," Batman answers.

"Alright lets go get him then," Robin says eagerly. Batman and Robin simultaneously kick the doors open.

Through the doors is a large room used to host events, but now it has a different purpose. "Someone's interior decorator was busy," Robin remarks.

Ahead of them inside the room are hedge bushes in the shape of animals, giant toadstool mushrooms, a castle painted in the backdrop along the walls with actual balconies, and stairways attached to that backdrop, among other things. The whole area was reminiscent of the setting for Alice in Wonderland.

The Caped Crusaders step onto the green carpet and proceed into the room. A tall iron fence mounted into stone is ahead of them. They open the gates and walk further into the large room. Past the iron fence is an abundance of plants with numerous hedges including various animal-shaped bushes and giant toadstool mushrooms. They look around and further into the room and can see a tea party set up. A few artificial trees that look like they were taken from the other Tim Burton movie Sleepy Hollow can be seen. A large one in particular is built along the wall opposite the castle backdrop. It reaches up to the ceiling where it's branches are hugging the ceiling rafters. Up in the top of the room a paper mache of the Jabberwocky is hung up, looking like it's grabbing onto one of the branches of the large tree with one hand and holding onto a ceiling rafter with the other hand. Other birds and creatures can be seen along the rafters too. Large card structures from walls to a house are visible.

"Welcome to Wonderland," Jervis says into the intercom.

The Caped Crusaders keep an eye out. There's many structures where Johnny can be hiding. The many objects around the area easily makes this the most elaborate hideout of any villain they've ever been to.

Suddenly a door in the shape of a mouse hole opens and various goons in typical windbreaker and trenchcoat ware rush in and begin filling up one area. One of the large cards from the house of cards drops down and forms a ramp as more people charge out. These people are in more theatrical ware from medieval knights to knights wearing red hoods and white sheets with card designs on them, making their costumes reminiscent of card soldiers. Even riders on two dirt bikes and a jumpy and enthusiastic five-man, quite likely to be cheerleaders turned hired goons. The heroes hear the gates open and look back to see the last wave of enemies enter the room: people in costumes based off Alice in Wonderland characters.

Mad Hatter then walks out of the castle from one of the upper levels and looks down at the Caped Crusaders. "I figured it was inevitable you guys were going to come here, so I came prepared."

The people in Alice and Wonderland costumes moves closer to the Caped Crusaders. "The people in the Wonderland costumes are regular citizens that I just grabbed from the streets and are now under my control," Johnny announces. "You guys wouldn't hurt innocent civilians now, would you?"

A man in a toad costume wielding a large mallet comes at Batman. Bruce grabs the mallet then kicks the frog man back. He then proceeds to deliver blows to the body and head of the frog. Meanwhile Batgirl and Robin too are beating up the civilians in Wonderland costumes as Batgirl roundhouse kicks away one of the civilians and Robin comes at one of them with a jump kick then leg sweeps another civilian next to him.

"Huh? I guess they would beat up civilians," Mad Hatter says, rather surprised at how the Caped Crusaders didn't even hesitate with that one.

Jervis continues to watch as the three heroes down below are now fighting off opponents from all three groups now.

"Alright plan B," Jervis says to himself. He puts down a briefcase in his hand, opens it up then pulls out a Chicago-style Thompson machine gun. He stands back up and begins opening fire. Robert giggles at bit at the sight of Mad Hatter firing off a machine gun.

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl immediately begin diving for cover. The henchmen do the same as they all take to the floor and begin ducking down. Batman tips over the tea table and hides behind it. Johnny just blasts at the table. Holes can be seen being punched through the wood, though Johnny doesn't know if he's hitting Batman or not.

Johnny then shifts his focus to the other two heroes and sees Robin. He opens fire, just missing Dick as he rushes up the ramp of the house of cards before leaping into the house itself. He knows he's not going to see Robin so he shifts to look for Batgirl. He spots her running behind the giant toadstools and opens fire. The bullets spray around Barbara as the artificial toadstools take serious damage, some of them breaking by the stem and falling on their sides, obscuring Hatter's view even more. He just continues to fire regardless. Barbara moves next to the line of bushes and jumps on the other side of the low stone wall the bushes are planted in. Hatter looks around and sees Batman moving out from behind the table. He tries shooting Batman some more until Bruce manages to get himself behind one of the Sleepy Hollow trees. Johnny still tries to fire through the tree until he finally runs out of bullets.

Mad Hatter tosses the gun on the ground. "By the way, Caped Crusaders, there's a couple more animal friends that I haven't introduced yet."

The double doors at the ground level of the castle opens and Waylon Jones leaps out. "Meet Killer Croc," Hatter introduces.

Waylon lets out a roar then goes for the nearest target: Batman. Batman extends his leg and kicks Waylon as he leaps at Bruce. Waylon retaliates by throwing a punch back at Bruce who gets his arms up to block the incoming attack.

It quickly becomes apparent to Bruce that the seven and a half foot reptile in front of him is no man in a suit. Killer Croc takes some body shots, but they don't phase Batman too much thanks to his chest plate as Bruce takes shuffles back from Waylon.

Robin knocks two red knights off of him as he tries to fend himself from multiple attackers. He sees Batman in trouble and rushes over to help him. He uses an enemy down on all four as a ramp and jumps over a small cluster of enemies in front of him. He lands just feet away from one of the Sleepy Hollow trees then unexpectedly, large, thick grey arms smashes out of the sides of near Sleepy Hollow tree, shortly followed by front of the trunk breaking apart as Alex comes charging out of there.

"Was he waiting in the tree the whole time?" Robert comments.

"Whoa," Robin says as he sees the nine-foot tall anthropomorphic rhino and leaps out of Alex's path. Alex stops himself, turns around, then goes after Robin some more.

"Since when were there rhinos in Wonderland?" Robin remarks as he runs and sees he's heading back towards the group of enemies he just escaped from. The enemies were anxious to have Robin come their way when Dick leaps over to the right side on top of some toadstools.

The enemy cluster then panics as they see Alex come their way. He manages to stop himself, but still knocks down the tight group single-handedly. Alex looks at Robin who leaps onto a tree branch.

Batgirl too has her hands full with multiple enemies trying to surround her. Unknowingly, above them, a figure hiding in the shadows of the rafters looks down. It's hanging upside down like a bat, then suddenly drops down in a manner Batman would usually utilize. Batgirl notices the figure and rolls out of it's path.

A metallic thud is heard as it lands on the floor, and is seen holding a knight's sword in it's clawed hands that it drove into the floor. Toomes pulls out the sword and looks at Batgirl. Barbara quickly surveys her enemy: a four-foot tall anthropomorphic vulture wielding a sword.

Robert manages to open up a view screen showing him the information he was curious about. It's Rhino and Vulture's bio pages. It tells him Vulture's real name is Adrian Toomes and Rhino's real name is Alex O'Hirn. "It's Spiderman's Rhino and Vulture," Robert says to himself humorously.

It isn't long before Toomes starts rushing at Batgirl with the sword. She quickly kicks a hypnotized civilian in a frog suit to the side of her and takes his battle staff. Barbara uses the metal staff to block Toomes' incoming sword swipes. She manages to knock the vulture with the blunt side of the staff. The blow only staggers Toomes back a bit before he continues his assault.

Batgirl manages to block then swerve the sword to the side, quickly followed by a kick. Then, she attempts to swing the bladed end of the staff towards Toomes who ducks underneath it. Toomes gives Barbara a sly look before taking off to the air and going after Batman.

"Watch out!" Batgirl calls out.

Batman turns around and sees Toomes swooping down on him and gets his forearms up in time. Sparks fly as the sword clanks against Bruce's gauntlets. A civilian in a Cheshire Cat costume welding a large mallet comes at Bruce from the side. He manages to grab the weapon underneath his arm and punch off the Cat with his other hand, but this gives Toomes an opening who manages to get a sword slash on Bruce. Batman tries to swerve to the side, but the sword slices the side of his torso, tearing off the rubber and hitting the chest plate of his costume.

It momentarily staggers Batman as Killer Croc rams Bruce from behind when his body is turned away from Waylon. Batman gets knocked back some distance and rolls around a bit as he hits the floor. Toomes seizes the opportunity again. Dropping the sword and picking up the mallet on the floor, the vulture comes at Bruce in a spin to wind up as it hits Batman in the chest with the mallet. The impact is powerful enough that it sends Batman through the air some more.

"Time to join in," Mad Hatter says. He moves to the side, down a flight of stairs and to a lower ledge on the castle. He then tosses his hat up in the air and does a forward flip off the ledge. The top hat falls perfectly back on his head. Jervis then picks up a dropped musketeer sword off the floor.

Roberts lets out a laugh at what he just saw. "Is Mad Hatter Jack Sparrow too now?"

"You could go after the other two, Vulture, Batman is mine," Jervis tells Toomes.

Not too far away, Robin descends down on a small group of knights and traditionally dressed goons. Toomes flies up in an arc in a super leap-like motion. He lands on Robin and begins delivering punches to Dick's head. One of the vulture's clawed feet sinks itself into Robin's arm through the heavy rubber and into the flesh.

Robin lets out a cry of pain as he uses his other hand to dig into his utility belt. He pulls out a small rod which he extends out like a baton and jabs Toomes with the end of it. The baton shocks Toomes, which causes the Vulture to fall off of Robin. Robin kicks the Vulture repeatedly while it's down until one of the two riders on dirt bikes comes straight for Robin and hits him with his own metal rod before Dick is able to turn around and get out of the way.

A small group consisting of one of the five male cheerleaders, someone in a crocodile costume, and the Queen of Hearts quickly moves at Robin. The cheerleader charges at Robin and knees him in the groin while wearing plastic knee pads. He's immediately followed by the Queen of Hearts clubbing Robin in the back with a stone on the floor and the crocodile literally coming in swinging a baseball bat to Dick's face. Before Robin can collapse on the floor, Toomes holds onto him then delivers a haymaker across his face.

"Hey Rhino!" Toomes calls out. Rhino stops moving towards Batgirl and looks back at Toomes. "Incoming!" Toomes tells him.

Toomes pushes Robin down and grabs him by one of his ankles while the male cheerleader grabs the other one. The two of them begin spinning as Robin is lifted off the floor in a circular motion. Once they gather enough speed, they release Robin as the Dick flies towards Alex who punches the incoming Robin in the chest, causing him to fly some more across the room until he crashes and breaks into some toadstools. Despite being hit in his bulletproof chest plate, Robin is out cold.

Back to Batman, Bruce has his hands full as Mad Hatter is proving himself surprisingly tough for a former research scientist. Must be the Catwoman transformation. Batman is performing a combination of blocks with his protected forearms and attempting counter attacks, however Hatter is managing to swerve out of the way of the strikes.

Batman quickly rolls to the side as more numbers for Jervis go for Bruce. He kicks away a henchman in a windbreaker and sunglasses. Immediately Jervis tries lunging for him, but Batman gets the sword underneath his arm and backfists Hatter away with his other hand, needing to be fast on his feet, however, as the rest come for him. Four are on Bruce. He blocks and counter attacks the first attacker. The Queen of Hearts with her rock still in hand rushes at Bruce, but gets taken down with a jump kick. Bruce focuses on the other two, but Killer Croc successfully breaks a wooden chair from the tea party on Batman's back, who collapses on the floor.

Batgirl elbows an attacker holding a baseball bat in the face. She grabs the bat and knocks down two other attackers on the other side of her. She looks at the farther end of the room and sees a group of eight or so people surrounding and kicking the injured Robin while he's down on the floor. Batgirl pulls out a special batarang with a digital screen on it. She punches in the coordinates of the attackers and tosses the batarang. The batarang flies through the air and right into the circle of enemies. Hitting one person at the end, flying off them like a ricochet, hitting the next person on the opposite end and continuing on this star-like pattern until all the enemies surroundingRobin are on the floor.

Batgirl pulls out her grappling hook and fires at the rafters, sending her soaring through the air. She's gliding towards Robin until Toomes intercepts her, tackling her mid-air and causing her to fall back to the floor. They land near some unconscious people. Toomes gets off Barbara and picks up what looks like a metal boat paddle near one of the unconscious people. He repeatedly whacks her across the hip, ribs, shoulder, and face all in a combo-like manner. Barbara is stumbling around trying to remain conscious. Toomes presses Batgirl against his wing, then despite his size, tosses her in the air with animalistic strength. She crashes into a tree.

Killer Croc is running with Batman over his head, then tosses Bruce across the air. Batman crashes right through a giraffe hedge, which breaks the legs off and causes the hedge sculpture to fall to the floor. Batman lands near the castle. Just as Batman begins rising on all four, one of the male cheerleaders performs a high jump off a teammate and whacks Bruce across the face with a crowbar on his way down. Batman collapses back on the floor, his face all bloodied.

"Let's give him some high spirit guys," Johnny instructs enthusiastically.

Three of the other male cheerleaders regroups with the one who just injured Batman. Two of them grab Bruce's ankles and pull him closer to a castle stairwell. The other two then grab Bruce's wrists and on the count of three they lift him off the floor like they're trying to sling shot him into the air. However, still holding onto Bruce, the four male cheerleaders pull him back down just as quickly and have him land back first on the stone railing of the stairwell.

A breaking sound is noticeably heard as Batman just lies there motionless, like he's trying to gasp for air. Mad Hatter comes rushing to Batman's location. He pulls Bruce off the railing as Bruce collapses on the floor. Grabbing onto his torso, Jervis rises it up. He feels the side of Batman's costume to feel which area is armoured.

"Your costume is not going to protect you now," Johnny tells him.

Mad Hatter then proceeds to poke the musketeer sword underneath Batman's armpits and stabs the sword through Bruce's shoulder. Bruce lets out a scream of pain.

Johnny stands back up on his feet and kicks Batman back down to the floor. "I just like it when things go according to plan."

Robert watches, actually surprised Tim Burton just had Batman and his two sidekicks trashed by the villains.


End file.
